A Misummer Knight's Dream
by Meta Knight Girl
Summary: Part 3 of "A Very Merry B-Day" and "The War on N.M.E." What happened after Nightmare was defeated? TiffMK fluff galore!


A Midsummer Knight's Dream  
Written By Meta Knight Girl  
Chapter 1: The Return Home  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any charas in this except Trinity and Ci,  
possibly others...*  
  
The moon shone on the field, lighting it up. Cool, spring breezes made the grass waver around. The stars made the sky a beautiful place to gaze at. It was fragrant and smelled somewhat like roses. A band of Star Warriors and Cappys were having a celebration party from there return home after defeating Nightmare and his monsters. That band of Star Warriors consisted of four knights; Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Kirby. The Cappys consisted of Tiff Ebrum and Tuff Ebrum. King DeDeDe and Escargoon, two others who had fought with them, were also there. So were FoLolo and FaLala, two twins; brother and sister. The night was young, the sun had just set, and the party was just beginning. A few others were there, but they hadn't gone off to war. A young Star Warrior and an older Star Warrior. One went by the name of Trinity. The other one? Her name was Ci. Everyone had settled down at the party, it was in a calm mood. The couples at the party, settled down by lying on the green grass. The only source of light was the beautiful moon. Kirby and Trinity sat out in the field and talked. Sword Knight settled with Ci, and Ci laid her head on his shoulder. Those two couples were glad to be together again. Another group of lovebirds, Tiff and Meta Knight, were sitting on the plain too. They had gone out farther that the others, and now, they were alone...  
  
"I'm glad we got to be alone together..." Tiff said to Meta Knight, a smile across her face.  
  
"Me too, my love..." Meta Knight replied by setting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's so peaceful out here...A nice view, the wonderful smell...But I think it is a bit chilly out here." Tiff shivered.  
  
"I agree...But you are cold..." Meta Knight stared into her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm okay. Really, it's nothing. It's just the wind." Tiff smiled back.  
  
"Here, take this." Meta Knight wrapped his arms around her, his cape sagging down. "Use my cape; it will keep you warm..."  
  
"Thank you, Meta Knight..." Tiff rested her head on his shoulder guard and whispered to him. "I love you, Meta Knight..."  
  
Meta Knight returned with a smile. "I love you too, Tiff..." Meta Knight turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Tiff closed her eyes and waited for him to give her a kiss. Meta Knight leaned forward and was about an inch from her face. Something stopped him, though. A rustling noise came from the bushes. Meta Knight jumped up, startling Tiff. He pulled Galaxia out of its sheath and ran towards the bushes. Tiff plopped down onto the ground, confused. She sighed, and turned to see what was the matter. Meta Knight looked around the bushes, when suddenly, his eye caught something. It was a big pair of eyes.  
  
"AHH! Hi...Meta Knight...!" A voice responded. "I was just strolling by and—"  
  
"Get out of here! Can't you see I'm trying to have a good time—"Meta Knight recognized who it was. "SWORD! CI! You spies! Get out of here! Thanks a lot for ruining the moment...!"  
  
"Sorry Meta Knight, Ci wanted to spy on you guys...!" Sword Knight pleaded.  
  
"Sorry! You two look so cute together! I had to see what was up." Ci added.  
  
"Well, you did...now she'll be mad at me! Go on and leave, now! Let me spend some time with her...!" Meta Knight put Galaxia back in the sheath and ran back over to Tiff. Sword and Ci looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"I say we keep spying...!" Ci giggled.  
  
"I agree...!" Sword replied. He reached into his...pocket...and pulled out a disposable camera. "Ci...are you thinking what I'm thinking...?"  
  
"Yep." Ci nodded and poked her head out of the bushes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"GET OVER HERE, QUICK! Take a picture, will ya?! Hurry!" Ci grabbed the camera out of his hand and snapped a picture...  
  
Meta Knight pulled away from Tiff. His eyes were half open, but out of the corner of them, he saw a flash of light from that same bush he had been to a few minutes ago. He knew that they were up to something. He turned back to Tiff and smiled. Tiff giggled and set her head back on his shoulder. Meta Knight glanced back at the bush, and then back at Tiff. Her eyes were closed and she looked really peaceful. He smiled and closed his eyes as well. But it still bothered him; the lights he had seen. Tiff looked up at him, and he was staring back into the woods were he saw the flash.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tiff asked.  
  
"I...nothing." Meta Knight replied.  
  
"Okay..." Tiff looked up at the stars. A shooting star flashed by and Tiff gasped. "Meta Knight, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Tiff gazed into his eyes longingly. Meta Knight stared back at her, and then at the stars. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool, spring breeze. He made his wish, and looked back at Tiff.  
  
"Did you make a wish?!" Tiff asked; there was a look of lust in her eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Meta Knight replied.  
  
"What was it...?"  
  
"I cannot tell you...!" Meta Knight hugged her in his arms.  
  
"I won't tell anyone! I promise...!"  
  
"I wished...that you and I will be together forever..." Meta Knight looked into her eyes. She blushed, and stared into his golden yellow eyes.  
  
"...Oh Meta Knight...!" Tiff wrapped her arms around him, tightly. He looked down at her and put his arms around her. He stared back at the sky.  
  
"It's getting late...maybe we should head back to see the others...?" Meta Knight asked Tiff.  
  
"Yeah, but first...can we stay here...just a little longer...?"  
  
"Okay..." Meta Knight nodded and pat her head. Tiff smiled again and pressed her face against his mask. Meta Knight leaned his head down towards her and smiled at her. The moonlight shone brightly, and the night was about halfway through now. It was a shame that the night couldn't last forever. It was so peaceful and calm. Meta Knight held Tiff close and closed his eyes, wishing he could be there, in that same moment, forever...  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I love writing romance! So fans, how is this going? Good I suppose. By the way, this is part 3 of "A Very Merry Birthday" and "The War on N.M.E." Well, I hope you all keep in touch! Catch you on the flip side! --MKG 


End file.
